Supernatural Meets Invader Zim
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: This is a clash of my two favorite shows in the whole wide world. just a fun lil' story i whipped up. Invader Zim is a cartoon and Supernatural is a live action show... thing
1. Dib's World

_This is obviously before Dean goes to Hell. Or, idk. Yellow Eyes is still alive, k? and its all weird ^_^ I'm putting this on both things. Supernatural and Invader Zim so… if you click on either titles on TV, this'll show up. K? K. Any questions, mail me or something. And this is just the first part so… Yeah. Enjoy. :D_

Dib sat in his dimly lit room plotting. This time, he would finally catch that stupid green lizard once and for all. And when he did, he would expose him for what he really wa-

"Dib!" his little sister Gaz called, "you're thinking out loud again! Be quiet!" Sisters…

Anyhow, he had a plan. He computer beeped, letting Dib know the proper files had been downloaded. He smiled and turned to the screen. Dib was planning to bring forth a hoped to bring forth an actually menacing creature. The creatures in his realm seemed so… silly. Yeah, silly. Ugh.

A few weeks back, Dib had found a different realm. A dimension, you could say. Much more defined, that's for sure. The colors were so vivid. He could see actual leaves on trees, not just normal squiggles.

This is where he would retrieve his creature.

"Son of a bi-!" "Dean!" Sam whispered harshly, "we're supposed to be hiding, remember?" "But my car!" Dean grumbled. "You'll get it back." "I'll get _her_ back, you mean" Dean replied, glaring at his brother. "Yeah, yeah," Sam said, rolling his eyes. Gun loaded, Sam Winchester peaked out the window of the motel room. "See anything?" Dean asked trying to peak as well. "No. And get down!" Sam shoved Dean's head down. Dean stood. "I think your losing sight of the older brother here," Dean smirked, "And isn't this thing after _you_? You should be hiding."

Sam shushed Dean and made a motion that something was coming. Dean nodded and quickly leaped over the cheap motel bed and onto the other side, pointing his gun at the door. He was careful not to scrape the salt circle that surrounded them both.

All of the sudden, the door handle jiggled. The two hunters pointed their guns at the door. A man in a black coat walked in. He smiled when he caught sight of the brother's guns. He blinked, and his eyes turned a bright yellow. "Now boys, is this any way to greet guests?"

Sam flinched when the demon took a step forward. Dean remained focused. "What do you want with Sam?" Dean demanded. The man answered with a tilt of his head. "You don't know yet? There's quite a story going around-" The man coughed. "Uh?" Dean stammered. A bright light formed behind the demon. It was in the shape of an oval. A portal maybe?

Sam immediately shot at both the demon and the glowing oval. Then, without warning, the man was sucked in the oval. He was gone. Sam and Dean looked at each other in complete dumbfound-ness.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked, not pointing the gun away from the glowing oval. "How in hell should I know?" Sam crept closer. He got to the edge of the salt circle. He peered in. "What the f-?" Sam was sucked in head first. "Sam!" Dean yelled. And without hesitation, he jumped in after his brother.

The oval closed ten minutes later.

Dib waited eagerly. Summoning a demon from a completely different dimension was hard enough, but now he had to control it. Then a bright light appeared before him and a man flew through, crashing into his bedroom wall. Dib shrieked at his sudden violent entrance. The man looked up, dazed, then confused. Dib was also confused. The man was no longer full of different shades and dimension. He was just like Dib. Single color. _Flat_.

The man looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. He flipped them again and again. He picked at his coat, then pants. _Flat_. Dib rose from behind his chair. "Hello?" The man looked up, his eyes a furious yellow. "Who are you?" he growled. "I-I'm Dib," he stammered, "I summoned you from a different dimension. My 'realm'." The demon looked around. The colors were obscure. Like this was a dream. This couldn't be real. But then again, neither should he.

"I have a job for you," Dib said, breaking the killer silence. The demon chuckled. "You think you can just yank me out of my home and then assign me to a job?" he hissed, standing up. Dib swallowed. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have just called up that Pig Demon again! Stupid eyeball; losing the spell book.

The man took a step towards Dib. Then another person flew through the portal, screaming, and crashed right into the man.

Sam fell right onto the demon so they were face to face, inches away. Sam smiled nervously and the man growled. He shoved Sam off only to be crushed by the sibling.

Dean spent no expense on the man and quickly pushed him away, brushing himself off. Only then did he realized his coat was no longer vivid. The shades, the feel, the depth. Gone. _Flat._ Dean looked over to Sam, who had obviously discovered the same thing and had the same look. Utter astonishment. "Holy crap!" Dib exclaimed. Sam and Dean sprung into action; pointing their guns right at his head. "Okay shorty," Dean grunted, "you got about five seconds to tell us where in _hell_ we are." Dib took a step back. Crap. They have guns. "You're in my world. Uh, uh, c-come look." Dib slowly made his way to his computer. He opened up a window, showing a flux graph. Starting from zero, a sharp purple line was steadily making it's was to the top. "I'm no geek. What is it?" Dean said, poking him with the fire arm. Dib shivered. "Uh, I-I found your guy's dimension while looking for a new weapon."

"Weapon?" Sam asked, lowering his gun.

"There's an alien in my neighborhood, and I just wanna send him back into outer space, you know? So I summoned him!" Dib pointed back to the shadowy man standing in the corner, sulking.

"You summoned Yellow Eyes?" Dean scoffed. "I have a name you know," the demon grumbled. "Yeah but the thing is, no one cares." Dean said with a sarcastic grin at the man and turned back to Dib. His gun now lowered, Dib was calming down. "I just wanted him gone. I didn't think that-"

"Son? What's going on up there?" Membranes commanding voice could be heard throughout the large house. "Nothing Dad!" Dib called back. The man scowled. "I was summoned by a _child_?" Sam chuckled. "Guess so." Dib crossed his arms. "I'm not a _child_. I'm turning thirteen next month." "Oh excuse me, I mean 'tween'" Yellow Eyes said with over exaggerated air quotes. Dib rolled his eyes. "Any- how, you two must have been sucked in too. So I guess you guys are stuck here until I find a way to send you back."

"You mean you didn't find out a way to send him back _before_ you summoned him?" Sam growled. Dib shrugged nervously. "I didn't think I'd get this far."


	2. Escape of the Demon

_Second Chapter! Yea! Uh, hem… _

…_anywho…_

"Great. Just _great_," Dean vented. Sam got his anger under control and turned to the boy. "So we're in your world, correct?" Dib nodded. "So all we need to do is find that opening back to our world." "It might not be that easy. The philosophical implications are quite… philosophical" Dib answered. Sam nodded in understanding. "So how long might we be here until you figure it out?" Dib turned to his computer and typed a command onto the screen. A large clock appeared. "Four days. Maybe five," Dib said. "You've got to be kidding me!" Dean snapped. "Dean, just cool it, okay? We'll be back in no time. We just need to chill here until this kid figures it out," Sam assured, "By the way, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Dib smiled slightly at his friendliness. "I'm Dib." Dean smirked. "Dib? What kind of weird name is that?" Sam shoved him. "Please excuse my brother, he's kind of sassy." "Sassy? You want sass? I'll hand you over on a plate at Hell's gate." At the mention of Hell, Sam looked back at the demon. He was gone. "Shit. Where'd he go?" Sam turned around in a full circle. Dib and Dean looked around as well.

"Uh, Dib? Does stuff we have and stuff we can do work here like they do in our world?" Sam asked as Dean opened Dib's closet door. Dib nodded. "Yes. I needed him to have his power so he could send Zim away." Dean looked back. "Zim? What kind of fricked up world do you live in, kid?" Dean questioned. "Who's Zim?" Sam asked. "Zim is the alien I was talking about," Dib replied, "He's kind of my worst enemy." "Ah," Sam sighed.

"Come on Sammy. I think he went this way," Dean said, opening Dib's door, "He must've snuck out while we were talking. Dean slowly made his way into the hall way. He walked down the stairs silently.

Gun in hand he peered into the living room. There was a small girl with spiky purple hair sitting on the couch. "What the hell?" Dean whispered to himself. He heard his brother coming down and moved to the side so he could see. When Sam got a confused look, Dean said, "I have no idea, man."

Before the two hunters could take another step, Dib rushed down the steps and motioned for them to stay here and stay quiet. The two nodded. Dib jumped down the rest of the stairs and over to his sister. "Gaz! Uh, there's something I need to tell you." "This better be good…" she growled. "I have successfully brung people from another realm here! Isn't that awesome?" Gaz just stared at him. "Great. Now move your big head so I can finish my show."

"You know, now that I think of it, his head is kinda big," Dean whispered to his brother.

"Don't believe me? Well I'll just show you then! Guys, c'mon!" Dib stood proudly, his arms across his chest when Sam and Dean made their way behind Dib. Gaz opened her eyes and peered at Dean. She tried to hide her smile. "Who are they?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "This is Sam and Dean. They're from a different universe," Dib gloated. "Hey," Dean said with a weak wave. "Hi," Sam added. Gaz kept a steady gaze on Dean. "Well? What do you have to say, Gaz?" Dib questioned, a smirk still painted on his face.

Gaz blinked. "You're going to be in so much trouble when dad finds out."

"Well, whatever. I'm off to find a demon from a different dimension," Dib said smugly and made his way out the door. Sam and Dean exchanged a look that said: _uh?_ and followed Dib.

Gaz blushed brightly the minute they left.


	3. What Goes, Must Come

Dib's neighborhood was… interesting. Outside Dib's house there was a small brown chiwawa with a partly torn ear sitting on the side walk. It just starred at Dib. "Uh?" said Dean. "Don't mind him he's just looking for food or something," Dib assured.

Dean looked around and noticed the electric fence-thing going along the side walk up to Dib's house. "What the heck is that?" Dib followed Dean's gaze to the fence. "Oh! That. My dad built it. Don't ask." As the three kept walking, Sam and Dean began to be a little… for lack of a better word, disgusted. The buildings were cracked and dirty, the grass was either un-mowed or completely yellow and patchy. Sure there were some lawns that were nice and green, but not all. And then there were the people. There was a man with a freakish eye. There were starved-looking children spraying each other with hoses. There was a woman who petted her cat—the cat being on her head.

"What kind of neighborhood is this?" Sam gasped, his wide eyes fixed on a filthy fat man in a lawn chair. "That's what I ask myself everyday…" Dib sighed.

Dean laughed when a person, distracted, crashed into a telephone pole. Sam rolled his eyes. Dib stopped suddenly and pointed across a yard. "There!" he said, "That's Zim's house." The hunters looked beyond the yard and saw a thin purple house with a green roof, obscure windows and…

"Is that a satellite? It's the size of a car!" Sam said. "It doubles as a lazar," Dib said, walking towards his enemy's fortress. Dean reached down and grabbed Dib by the pointy-90 degree-angle-hair-thing he has on his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We need to find Yellow Eyes first," Dean commanded. "But- But-" Dib protested. "Demon first. You little boyfriend later," Dean responded, smirking. Dib looked shocked. "Boy- what?" "You heard me. Come on," Dean said and pulled Dib over in front of him so they kept walking straight. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you," Dean added, "What the hell is up with this hair, man? What? Do you need like five pounds of gel every morning to get it this way?" Dib was silent for a second, then responded, "I donno. I just assumed it was genetic. Oh, and a no on the gel thing. It's kinda natural," he paused, "No one's ever asked me that before."

Dean looked to his brother and mouthed: _wow_.

Azazel knew didn't know where he was. He couldn't sense an aura, he couldn't switch bodies either. This place was grotesque and just plain obscure. Getting away from the hunters was probably the worst idea he'd had all week. Well that, and poking Lilith with a stick. He still had nightmares.

How was he going to get home to his world? Where he had control; most of the time anyway. Azazel considered looking for the trio, but then it occurred to him that he could find them, and not be noticed. Yes…

When they found the way back, he would simply hitch a ride. Azazel mentally patted himself on the back. He could be so clever sometimes…

Dib, Dean, and Sam searched the city for hours, but found nothing. Just strange people and pigs. So many pigs… They rested at McMeaties. "I don't get it. He barely knows the town. How could he be hiding this well?" Dean asked, after a sip of Poop Cola. "I don't know…" Sam sighed. "Sammy, you have some of him in you, shouldn't you know or something?" Sam scowled at Dean. "Just sayin'" he added quickly. Dib was full of questions, but he didn't want to bug them…

"What's your guy's world like?" Dib gasped, "Is the food different? What about the people? How come your demons are more-" "Whoa, whoa," Dean calmed, "Chill skipper. First question: go." "What's you world like?" "Different from this, that's for sure," Sam replied, "For one, we don't have outlines." "Yeah! What's with this?" Dean picked at the black line that outline his pointer finger. Dib immediately reached out and stopped him. "Don't do that!" "Uh, why?" Dean retorted, flicking Dib's hand away.

"The colors will blend and be lost forever," Dib answered. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "What?" Sam said. "Look." Dib began to pick at the outline of the table. With great effort, he pulled the black line up and the brown coloring that filled the table began to slide out into the open air and disappeared. Dib let go and the line snapped back into place. Where the color in the table fell out, there was only a white smudge. "Whoa…" Sam and Dean said in unison. "Yeah," Dib sighed, "It sucks."

"In our world, that doesn't happen," Sam said, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say we were in a cartoo-" "There he is!" Dean hollered. Sam followed his brother's gaze out the window and onto a man standing outside peering in. He made eye contact with Sam and smiled maliciously. Sam clutched the table with anger, and anxiety. Dean shoved Sam out of the booth and ran out the store door. People in the store began giving Dib weird looks. He smiled nervously and waved. "Heh."

The demon hadn't moved. Dean shoved him against the ragged building wall. "So, come running back, huh?" The demon blinked and his irises turned yellow, but in this world, it was less creepy. Less dimension. "I just want to get back to my world. That's it," the man said nonchalantly. Dean scoped him. "I don't trust you." "Please let me go," the demon replied, "I _really_ don't want to rip your heart out." Sam joined them. "Dean," he said, "let him go." Dean hesitated, then let the man go. He blinked and his eyes were once again brown. He brushed off his jacket and mused, "Thank you, Sam." "Don't," Sam snapped back.

Dib slowly walked in. "Uh, is anyone dead?" "Nope. Everyone's accounted for," Dean replied.

"Great! You got him back! _Now _can we send my nemesis back from wince he came?" Dib pleaded. "That all depends on Yellow Eyes," Dean reminded. "Azazel," the demon said. "Azazel?" Sam echoed. "That's my name. Azazel." The demon had his arms folded across his chest, looking more like an angry teenage girl than a creature from hell. "Uh, huh… Like I said, nobody cares," Dean replied.

"I care," Dib said weakly, "Will you take care of my stupid problem?" The man sighed and clutched the skin between his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "If it'll get me home, fine." Dib smiled brightly. "Sweet! Come with me!" Dib ran out of the alley. Dean fixed his gaze on Azazel. "Don't try anything." Azazel smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it…" He began to walk out when Sam grabbed him. "He means it. So do I," he growled. "Oh, Sam," the demon purred, "You of all people should trust me more." "Yeah?" Sam shoved him against the wall, "Well I don't, and never will." Sam let go and stalked out of the alley. Dean followed. "Yeesh," Azazel told the walls, "Tough crowd…"


	4. Truce?

Dib lead the three dimension travelers to his enemy's base. When they arrived, Dib knocked proudly. Dean shuffled his brothers hair as the door creaked open. "St-stop! Ah," Sam said, hitting Dean. "Dib?" a small green child hissed, "what are you doing here?" Dib folded his arms across his chest. "I've come to send you back from _wince you came!_" Dib shoved the door open.

Zim growled. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" "This one!" Dib pointed behind himself.

"Hey," said Sam. "Yo," Dean added. The demon just starred. "What's wrong with his skin?" he said.

Zim laughed loudly. "You call that an army? You'll see and army when the armada gets here!" "Come on guys!" Dib urged. "What exactly do you want us to do?" Sam asked. "Uh, just throw him back into space!" "Where's his ears?" Azazel asked. "Your pitiful 'army' will lose, Dib," Zim snarled, "Gir! Defensive mode!" All of the sudden a tiny robot jumped off the couch and, with glowing red eyes, pounced on Dean.

"Ah!" Dean screamed, "Get it off! Sam!" Sam just laughed. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Gir was sucking on Dean's head. The demon just kept eyeing Zim. "And what's up with the dress?" Zim looked down. "This isn't a dress, it's an irken uniform!" "An are those black tights?" Yellow eyes laughed, "And knee high boots? All you need now is a Prada bag!" Sam kept laughing. "Sam! Stop! Ah! It!" Zim glared at the demon. "Just who do you think you are?" he snapped.

"Well, I'll tell you who I'm not," the man said, reaching out with his hand, "A patient being." Zim got a painful expression. Gir popped off Dean's head. Dean started to wipe the saliva out of his hair when he noticed the small green kid's expression. "Uh, Sam?" Sam eyed the alien. "Ye- er, Azazel?" The demon was smirking as he caused the alien pain. Zim was thrown against the wall and began to rise.

"Zim…?" Dib said weakly. Zim coughed and light green liquid flew to the floor. "Ewww… is that his blood?" Dean commented. Zim slid up onto the ceiling. Sam nudged his brother. "Hello? _Mom? Jessica?_" Dean scowled at Azazel and tackled him. The man fell to the floor with an angry grunt.

Zim fell as well, breathing hard. Azazel knocked Dean off. "Get off, you whelp!" "Whelp?" Dean said Dean, getting up, "What is this? The 1600s?" "He only wanted him sent away," Sam said impatiently.

The man eyed Dib questionably. "Ye-yeah…" Dib stammered, "Zim?" Zim hugged himself. "Ah! My squeedilyspooch!"

"His what?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Look kid, there's a lot I can do," nagged the demon, "But sending someone away, unharmed, isn't one of them. So I either roast him like a kabob and you send me home, or I constrict your breathing until you send me home." Azazel smiled deviously.

"Uh, I _guess_ you can kill him," Dib began timidly, "I donno, I haven't assisted in murder before…" "Come on, kid," Yellow Eyes hissed, "He's an _alien_. What importance is he to the- er, _your_ earth?"

"You have a point…"

"I am _very_ important to the Irken army! As you speak I'm on a secret mission!" Zim coughed. Abruptly, four long robot legs extended from Zim's pak, lifting him 6 feet up.

"Computer!" Zim called, "Capture the Dib!" Without warning there came more robotic arms from the ceiling. Sam and Dean immediately whipped out their guns. "Ah!" Dib yelped as one robot arm grabbed him from behind. "And how exactly does your computer know which one of us is Dib?" Azazel said, not caring what was going on.

"Eh," Zim stuttered, "I keep a file on him. For things that might happen!"

"No, that's not weird…" the demon replied, rolling his eyes.

Dean shot the arm carrying Dib away several times. Nothing happened. "Hahahaha! Your inferior weapons don't work! I made it so the metal was unbreakable!" Dib was carried off into the ceiling. Sam shot the arm that came for him and it collapsed to the floor, sparking. Dean looked at the arm, and then at Zim. "Unbreakable, huh?"

"Um, out! Get out!" Zim squealed. The robot arms shoved the three out of the house. The door shut instantaneously. Dean shot the door twice. Then, he shot Yellow Eyes in the shoulder. He turned wicked fast. He glared at Dean. The wound wouldn't hurt him, but it hurt the host. A few more of those, and the host wouldn't be as functional. That annoyed him.

"Slipped," Dean said smugly. "I would watch my aim if I were you," the demon growled, "It could ricochet back through your skull." "I'll take my chances," Dean retorted, lifting the gun back up. "Will you two stop?" Sam said quickly before Dean pulled the trigger. "He killed mom. I think he deserves it," Dean snarled, not taking his eyes off the demon.

"That might be true, but right now we all need to get back," Sam held out his hand to Azazel. "Truce?" The man eyed his hand suspiciously. "You've got to be kidding me," Dean groaned. "Look, I don't trust him at all. But in order to get that stupid kid out of there, it's going to take the three of us," Sam looked back to the demon, "I hate you more than you can even imagine, and when we get back, I'm going to kick your ass. But for now, truce?"

Azazel hesitated, and then took Sam's hand. "Fine. Just keep your sibling under control."

"Dean?" "Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled, reloading his gun, "I'll go along with your stupid plan. But no way in hell am I shaking his hand."

Sam smiled. "Okay. Let's go save our big headed way home."


End file.
